


甜點男子不寂寞

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [4]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 1993年，曖昧的27歲洛城下城區有一間他非常喜歡的甜點咖啡廳，只要時間允許，他就會造訪⋯⋯
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 4





	甜點男子不寂寞

1993年，曖昧的27歲

【TOSHI】  
「TOSHI君，那天你來不來？」  
「我不能喝酒，你們去吧！」  
那天HIDE約大家一起去聖荷西有名的夏季爵士音樂節走走，他一如往常地婉拒了。他不是不想和大家一起躺在草坪上曬太陽、聽音樂，或者拿酒互潑，只是大家圍一圈喝酒就他一個不能實在太孤單，要是現場遇到認識的音樂圈朋友過來打招呼、乾杯，他又得像小孩子一樣拿無酒精的。  
他不喜歡那種矮人一截的感覺，也不喜歡團體裡頭就他一個不一樣的感覺，所以打從一開始他就不去。比起喝酒的地方，他在加州更常去的是甜點店。  
洛城下城區有一間他非常喜歡的甜點咖啡廳，只要時間允許，他就會造訪，菜單上的品項他已經差不多嚐遍了。那個五彩繽紛的小地方是他心底的秘密花園，唯一美中不足的是，那裡永遠充滿了穿蕾絲背心、短裙加厚底靴的年輕女生，他一個大男人跑過來，沒有一次不覺得尷尬。  
美國人很熱情，他不只一次被搭訕，無論服務生還是店內其他客人，前幾次還挺開心的。他的英文能基本溝通，但總抓不到女孩子們的笑點，他試著問了一次、兩次，人家解釋了他也因為文化差異而不理解，最終只能跟著傻笑，久而久之，雖然那些女孩子的笑容依然很美，但只要遇上聽不懂的內容他就不免覺得那是在笑自己。  
*  
「啊啊⋯⋯好想喝酒噢！」錄音工作告一段落後，YOSHIKI滑開扶手椅，伸了伸懶腰，衣服被往上扯到了皮帶外，露出一節小蠻腰來。  
他看了下手錶，現在趕去正好還在預約的緩衝時間內，位子應該不會被取消，於是快步往門口移動。他的車子送去保養了，所以今天搭計程車。他向司機報了地址，準備關門時，車門卻被YOSHIKI一把拉住。  
「TOSHI、TOSHI，你要去哪？」YOSHIKI低頭，長髮盪進車裡，髮絲從他鼻頭輕輕搔過，他癢得皺了皺鼻子。  
「嗯？去下城區。」  
「去幹嘛？」  
「就⋯⋯」  
吃、吃甜點？不，還是說吃東西就好了？可是說吃東西的話YOSHIKI一定會想跟來，要是他看到那間店⋯⋯  
「不管，反正我跟你一起去。」說著YOSHIKI把他往裡頭推，硬是擠進後座來。  
明明後面也沒車子，不知道YOSHIKI在急什麼，動作快得他都來不及閃身讓位，整個人被壓倒在後座上。  
「我沒有要去喝酒喔⋯⋯」他一邊挪動身子，一邊把外套衣襬從YOSHIKI屁股底下拉出來。  
「不喝酒了，HIDE不知道在幹嘛，沒接電話。」YOSHIKI咕噥道，「你呢？你去下城區要幹嘛？」  
「呃⋯⋯」  
他每一次去那一帶都是專程為了那間甜點店而去的，所以附近還有什麼店他根本沒有印象，現在要編藉口也編不出來。  
*  
計程車很快就抵達目的地了。  
「哇！這裡好熱鬧呀！我好像沒來過這一帶呢！」  
下車後，YOSHIKI叉著腰仰頭張望街道上成串的巨大招牌，他則四處搜羅著有什麼優雅的咖啡廳，或是看起來頗有一回事的名品服飾店可以拿來搪塞。  
「啊哈哈哈！TOSHI你看，這什麼啊？招牌也太粉了吧？」  
噢！已經發現了，畢竟一開始就是報這間店的地址給司機⋯⋯  
他正思考著切入點，但YOSHIKI接著又說：「好可怕的配色！不覺得嗎？到底誰會來這種店呀？」  
⋯⋯對不起噢，我就來了。  
不，因為食物真的很好吃，跟風格一點關係都⋯⋯算了，就算解釋你也不會聽，拜託趕快看見什麼其他有趣的事情然後忘了這件事吧！  
對面那間店看起來像新的嗎？不，好像之前就在了。今天的天氣，嗯，跟過去一整個禮拜都一樣。啊啊！緊張的時候偏偏就想不到話題，路邊也沒有名車⋯⋯嗯？那隻狗在街邊尿尿耶！不，這是什麼爛話題⋯⋯  
沒想到這時門口的服務員注意到他了。  
「哎呀？TOSHI小王子！你又來啦？好久不見了呢！」穿著絲襪加短蓬蓬裙的兔耳女郎用著說了幾次都改不過來的捲舌音喊著他的名字。  
YOSHIKI詫異地看過去，他則尷尬地移開視線，不自覺地抬手遮臉，但想一想都已經被發現了否認也沒用，便順勢捏了捏耳垂，搔了搔頜骨又放下。  
「小王子是誰啊？」YOSHIKI一臉嘲弄地轉過頭來。  
不⋯⋯就是，常去店裡的人都會被取綽號，那是強迫的⋯⋯啊，要是說了他就知道我常去了，真頭痛。  
女服務生蹬著白色厚底長筒靴蹦蹦跳跳地小跑步過來，攤開手上的MENU，一臉燦笑：「這是我們這週新推出的甜點唷！要不要試試看呢？」  
啊，好可愛⋯⋯  
他張嘴正想讚美甜點上糖霜小白兔和小雞的造型，又想起YOSHIKI就在旁邊，趕緊閉上嘴用眼角偷瞄YOSHIKI的反應。  
「哇喔喔喔——這是什麼？誒！TOSHI你都偷偷跑來吃好吃的東西不告訴我！」  
出乎意料，YOSHIKI居然彎下腰一臉興味十足地翻看起MENU。兔女郎歪了歪頭，從YOSHIKI的長捲髮一路看到腳上皮靴，然後對他露出理解的微笑。  
慢著⋯⋯妳理解了什麼？  
「這位小帥哥叫什麼名字呀？」兔女郎笑問。  
「啊，妳好，我是YO⋯⋯」  
「叫他公主吧！」他決定將錯就錯。  
*  
兩人低頭穿過七彩愛心小珠子門簾時，童話王國一般的世界映入眼簾，甜甜的奶香撲鼻而來，他不禁深深吸了一口氣。  
YOSHIKI小小聲地說：「原來你喜歡這種的啊？」  
「這種『甜點』。」他強調，儘管內心覺得已經跳進黃河洗不清了。  
YOSHIKI一臉不信地呵呵笑著，讓他聽了格外煩躁。他有預感這件事絕對會被YOSHIKI笑一輩子。  
入座後，貓耳朵服務生照慣例放了一個閃亮的小王冠在他頭上，YOSHIKI看了又是一陣捧腹。  
「不要笑，這是店內規矩，等一下你也會⋯⋯」他說著心念一轉，拉住貓耳服務生，說：「給他來份『魔法師特餐』吧！」  
服務生眼睛全亮了，她們已經遊說他點那個特餐好幾個月了，他說什麼都不依。  
「那是什麼？聽起來很厲害的樣子，我要吃我要吃！」  
「公主這邊請。」貓耳服務生和熊掌服務生簇擁著把YOSHIKI往小房間帶。  
「誒？要去哪裡吃？TOSHI不一起嗎？」  
「我在這裡等你。」他笑道。  
「嗯？什麼？為什麼？咦？」  
其實「魔法師特餐」不是餐，是穿著店內提供的全套服裝用餐的意思，所以幾分鐘後，YOSHIKI羞紅了臉一邊摘掉兔耳朵，一邊扯開被穿了一半的護士服從小房間裡衝了出來，那時他正好挖了第一口甜點往嘴裡送。  
「TOSHI！你怎麼可以不告訴我那是什麼！」  
他把甜點送進嘴裡，綻開燦笑，「我就喜歡這種的嘛！」


End file.
